Resurrection
The power to bring the deceased back to life. Not to be confused with Reanimation, which brings back the dead and controls them against their will. Also Called *Cheating Death *Reversed Death *Revival *Rising from Death/Grave *Resurgence Capabilities The user can bring oneself and others back to life. Applications *Self-Resurrection Variations *Ash Resurrection *Electrical Resurrection *Killing Resurrection *Mass Resurrection *Meta Resurrection *Multiple Lives *Resurrection Field Projection *Resurrection Replication Associations *Combined with Reactive Adaptation one may gain Adaptive Resurrection. *Conversion Resurrection *Event Negation *Healing *Immortality *Infinite Resurrection *Life Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Regenerative Healing Factor *Respawning *Resurrection Empowerment Limitations *May have limited time which could be defined by how long the target has been dead. *May only be able to resurrect others. *Some variations may have side-effects, on either the user or the resurrected: **User may suffer damage, exhaustion, or even death. **Resurrected may not have completely healed from the wounds that killed them, or they may be missing memories or a soul in some cases. **Resurrected may deteriorate physically and/or mentally. *For universal laws to be followed, resurrecting someone may require the death of another. *Unavertable Death *Resurrection Negation *May require summoning or collecting the target's soul to properly resurrect the body. *May require certain conditions/rituals to be fulfilled. *Resurrection Manipulation can manipulate the effects of anyone being revived. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Live Television Known Objects Known Locations *The Altar of Despair (Bloodborne) *Lazarus Pits (DC Comics) *Immortality Field Resort (Rick and Morty: The Whirly Dirly Conspiracy) *Shrine of Resurrection (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Known Powers *The One Magic (Fairy Tail) *Mipha's Grace (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Diagon (Ben 10) resurrects souls.png|Diagon (Ben 10) resurrects souls. Jason Todd, The Red Hood.jpg|Jason Todd/Red Hood (DC Comics) Cyclops resurrecting Jean Grey.JPG|While he was an Avatar of the Phoenix Force, Cyclops (Marvel Comics) resurrected Jean Grey on the Blue Side of the Moon from dust. My Little Pony Series Grogar Resurrection.gif|Via the use of Symbol Magic, Grogar (My Little Pony series) had resurrected King Sombra after some time after his defeat. 502-kavaxas-rahzar.jpg|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) in the process of resurrecting Chris Bradford/Rahzar. File:Oni_Masks_Collage_(Lego_Ninjago_Masters_of_Spinjitzu).png|The powers of the three Oni Masks (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) can resurrect Lord Garmadon once all three are united together. Joshua Foley Elixir (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 4 1 001.jpg|After his death and rebirth, Josh Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) can bring people back from the dead to the point that Josh was able to affect 16 million deceased mutants on Genosha at once. The Boys Are Back.jpeg|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) used his powers to bring the Rowdyruff Boys back from the dead. Anime/Manga File:Shenron.png|Shenlong (Dragon Ball) has the ability to resurrect anyone, with certain restrictions depending on which Shenlong cast the wish. This ability, unfortunately, has been repeatedly abused by the Z Fighters, resulting in dire consequences. Zeref and Natsu.jpg|Zeref Dragneel (Fairy Tail) has done immense magic research on life and death, thus he succeeded in resurrecting his dead brother Natsu as a demon. Valerie in a cardboard-1.jpg|Valerie (Highschool DxD) can use Sephiroth Graal to resurrect the dead, being once forced by her brother Marius to revive the Evil Dragons. Resurrecting_Rin.jpg|The Meido Stone (InuYasha) resurrects Rin by pulling her soul out of Hell. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga (InuYasha) allows him to see the pallbearers of the afterlife and slay them, reviving the recently deceased and healing their wounds. Nagato_Rinne.png|Nagato (Naruto) use the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique/Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth to, in exchange for his own life, infuse new life into the bodies of those who have died… Samsara_of_Heavenly_Life_Technique.PNG|…Summoning the King of Hell which then releases the souls of the deceased from its mouth… Gedo_Rinne.png|…which return to their respective bodies. Orochimaru (Naruto) revive.gif|Orochimaru (Naruto) Brook Ectoplasm.png|Brook's (One Piece) Revive-Revive Fruit/Yomi Yomi no Mi Devil Fruit powers resurrected himself once. Live Television/Movies Willowspell.JPG|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) casting the resurrection spell... Buffy_resurrection_6x01.gif|...and Buffy Summers is resurrected. DemonLife.gif|Kierkan (Charmed) possesses the ability to bring the dead back to life. Mistyyy.png|Misty Day (Coven) has the power of Resurgence also known as Resurrection Considered more powerful than any of the seven wonders. It's a power that is inaccessible even to some Supremes. Freya resurrects Finn.gif|Freya Mikaelson (The Originals) shown able to return her brother to life through the use of her talisman Davina bring Kol back.gif|Davina (The Originals) resurrected Kol by combining Kol's ashes with Klaus and Elijah's blood and channeling a Nexus Vorti. King Nikolaus's Resurrection.gif|King Nikolaus (Witches of East End) used this powers without having to suffer the consequences. Voldemort's_Rebirth.gif|Lord Voldemort's (Harry Potter) earthbound soul is resurrected into a body. Pantallazo-2.png|Jorge (Los Protegidos) can revive the dead by touching them. Curtis Resurrecting1.png|When Curtis (Misfits) touches someone who is dead... Curtis Resurrecting2.png|...they'll be resurrected back from the dead... Zombie eating Shannon devouring iguana.png|...but the side-effect is that anyone who is resurrected will developed a craving for human-flesh, as well for animals, turning them into zombies, as shown Shannon eating Seth's pet iguana to restrain her hunger... Resurrected Mr Miggles.png|...which has the same side-effect for animals who are resurrected back from the dead, as shown a cat named Mr.Miggles eating part of Maggie's face, his owner. Chloe_Sullivan_Smallville.jpg|Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) File:Serumboiling.jpg|Lazarus Serum (Smallville) can resurrect the dead. Markofcain.jpg|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) is capable of resurrecting the bearer should they die, but will transform their soul into a Demon in the process. Video Games BotW_Shrine_of_Resurrection.png|After being slain in battle during Calamity Ganon's attack, Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) was revitalized over the course of 100 years in the Shrine of Resurrection. File:Dedede_Brooch.PNG|Dedede Badge (Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Subspace Emissary) revive the wearer from their trophy state, activating after a certain amount of time has passed. Asclepius H.png|Asclepius (Valkyrie Crusade) is the goddess of medicine, and has a miraculous rod that can raise the dead. Sage_H.png|Sage (Valkyrie Crusade) knows the Spell of Resurrection. Altar of Despair.png|The Altar of Despair (Bloodborne) is a shrine dedicated to the corpse of Rom, the Vacuous Spider that can reverse the flow of time, allowing the Hunter to resurrect Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods by placing her flesh on top of it. Mercy.png|Mercy's (Overwatch) Resurrection ability can revive one dead teammate from the grave every 30 seconds. Karin Awakening Screen.png|Karin (Seven Knights) Fanatic.png|Fikrul the Fanatic (Destiny) Other witness-of-the-resurrection-power-of-jesus-christ1.jpg|Jesus Christ (Christianity) resurrection; in front of Mary. Feferi resurrecting.png|Feferi Peixes (Homestuck) resurrects someone fatally impaled in the stomach with her Witch of Life powers. Three death brothers by sunnyclockwork-d973ty7.jpg|The Brothers Death (SCP Foundation) resurrected The Children of the Barrow from a mass grave of humans who died from the Black Death in Europe. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Healing Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries